1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for displaying a predetermined content on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiver, such as a television, performs channel switching of a content to be displayed on a display screen in response to, for example, a user operation or the like. At this time, when a display video image of the display screen is switched from a content on a channel (a content) to a content on another channel (another content), sometimes there is a period when no content is displayed on the display screen. During this switching period, a “black screen (a state where a desired content is not displayed on the display screen. It is not limited to black, and is also referred to as “blank”)”, for example, is displayed on the display screen. Herein, this state where the black screen is displayed, that is, the state where a desired content is not displayed, will be also referred to as “blanking”. The blanking makes a user anxious as to whether the desired content will be displayed or not until the other content is displayed on the display screen, or stresses out the user by making him wait until the desired content is displayed. Such a blanking is conspicuous in an information processing apparatus displaying digital broadcast recently started, and due to the increase in information amount, a period it takes to process digital signals lengthens and the blanking interval (switching period) also lengthens.
To cope with this, JP-A-2006-197492 and JP-A-2006-141030 disclose information processing apparatuses for reducing the blanking at the time of switching channels. According to the information processing apparatus of JP-A-2006-197492, during the switching period, program information (program guide) of a switch-destination content (program) is displayed while displaying the content before the switching. On the other hand, according to the information processing apparatus of JP-A-2006-141030, during the switching period, information of a switch-destination program, commercials, and the like are displayed on the display screen. As a result, JP-A-2006-197492 and JP-A-2006-141030 relieve a user from the stress and the like caused by the display of the black screen during the switching period.